Silly of Me
by Voldemorts.Girlies
Summary: Ginny Weasley had always loved him. And it was too painful to pretend anymore. She had to tell him.


**Author's Note**: The poem Ginny writes later in this is a Britney Spears song. I just can't seem to remember what it is. Yesss. Oh yeah, everything belongs to J.K.R. Yup. She's a genius.

Ginny wanted the pain to end. She wanted to stop loving him but it was impossible. It wouldn't end and she knew it. Ever since the day she first saw him, she was stunned by the attraction she felt for him. Granted she was only ten, but love can happen at age two if it's given time to develop. And it was. The next summer he came again. And again she was stunned. But this time by silence.

It took Ginny three years to finally become outgoing again and then she started to speed date. This was only to make up for an absence of him. Second year, he'd saved her from a terrible fate and she decided after that to pretend that she didn't like him, if only to save her dignity.

So, she took to dating random people that she knew her brother would hate to prove a point to herself. That there was life before him and there would be life after him. He didn't know what he wanted, anyway. Ginny didn't want to become jaded over this but she knew she would. He liked Cho, but currently they were on a falling out. She didn't want to be his rebound girl. If anything, she wanted to be the one he wouldn't forget. And she knew she had to be.

Ginny hated how Cho roamed the halls with him, taking his hand every so often and smiling at the passer-bys. They all called her a whore. Why shouldn't Ginny call her it? Cho the ho. It had a nice ring to it. Ginny traced the words in the air with her wand. Mist formed the words for a second and then lost form.

"I'll show them." Ginny whispered. She pulled the door open to her closet and pulled out a short dress she had Hermione knit for her over the summer. She pulled it off her clothes and pulled the dress over her shoulders. The dress came right above her knees. Ginny pulled her black robe on and headed down into the Gryffindor common room. It was empty. Perfect.

Ginny pulled a piece of parchment from her robe pocket and sat it write a note. She tapped the paper with her wand and the writing appeared as Cho's, not her own. What she wrote, however, was very un-Cho like.

"_I can hear your voice, The ring of yesterday, It seems so close to me, But yet so far away, I should let it out, To save what's left of me, And close the doors of doubt, Revive my dignity. Come meet me, my from afar love_." Ginny read it aloud to herself. She put a spell on it to make sure he and only he could see the words.

And she waited for hours and hours near the Ravenclaw common room. Ginny finally heard footsteps but didn't see anyone. She knew it could only be him.

"Wait." Ginny said, pushing herself up from the floor.

He took his invisibility cloak off and let it fall to the floor. "Ginny?"

"I wrote it."

"But ..why?"

"Hermione didn't know what she was talking about when she told you I'd been over you for ages. The truth is ..I never stopped. All those people I dated never mattered. I knew there was always that one fish I had my eyes on." Ginny explained.

"Ginny, I ..I'm dating Cho. And I think I love her." He looked at the floor, embarrassed looking.

"Silly of me to ever think the hero could ever love me. Silly of me to think the person that took my breath away would have the same reaction. You know she'll never be able to make you feel better. I'm the only one who can-"

"Make me whole again?" He interrupted.

"Exactly. She's a whore! She won't stay with you. Only I will. I'm the only one who can make you whole again. And you're 'the one.' There's nothing I can do to make the pain end and there's nothing I can do to stop loving you."

But the hero would never be Ginny's. The hero would always go to the next pretty, pretentious girl that was waiting in line. Ginny knew this on some level, but she couldn't stop herself from at least telling Harry the truth. Sadly, Harry wouldn't love her until it was too late. Harry was never on time.

Ginny wiped at her eyes, hours later. The tears wouldn't stop coming before. Ginny painfully remembered Cho walking out of the common room right before Harry could reply. Cho kissed him on the cheek and they disappeared under the invisibility cloak. Why couldn't Harry see that they were meant for each other? He could be her _hero_ and she's be the _damsel in distress_. How silly of her to ever think the hero could love her, indeed.


End file.
